Ill Suited
| image= Kim_fights_henchman.png | caption= Kim fighting Dementor's henchmen | season = 4 | mission = 401 | broadcast= 66 | story = | writer= Thomas Hart Brian Swenlin | director= Steve Loter | us = February 10, 2007 | toon= | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes= }} It's Senior Year and Kim and Ron are officially dating! Bonnie disapproves of their relationship, telling them that cheerleaders always date jocks. Ron caves in to the idea and tries out for the football team...with the help of Kim's battle-suit. Meanwhile, Dementor has his own plans for Kim's battle gear. (Season premier.) Mission Briefing * Villains: Professor Dementor * Evil plot: steal ultrasonic drill to break into underground lab (unknown reason.) Steal Kim's battlesuit. * Kim's transportation: unknown Episode Description Kim and Ron are dancing at their Junior Prom. After they kiss, Kim smiles at Ron. Her smile then turns into a wicked grin before she dissolves into a mass of green sludge and reveals herself to be a Synthodrone. Ron freaks out at this and jerks awake, screaming. Rufus also wakes up from the noise and hushes Ron, pointing out that it is 3 o'clock in the morning. Ron now panicking, grabs his phone and calls Kim, asking her if she really is a Synthrodrone. Kim reassures him, telling him that he was having a nightmare and is about to hang up but Ron also asks her if she and him really kissed - to which Kim confirms they did but she also tells him it won‘t happen again if he continues to call in the middle of the night. After both hanging up, Ron lies in bed and notes how “love is complicated.” Later on, they both set to foil Professor Dementor’s latest plot, catching him in an underground lab. When Ron mentions that he is now Kim’s boyfriend, Dementor fails to believe him, despite him insisting that it‘s true. Dementor wonders how Kim managed to find him and Kim pulls out the to-do list that he dropped while he stole the ultrasonic drill, taunting him for making the job of finding him “that much easier“. Ron reads out the list, reminding Dementor that one of his “to-dos” was to call his mother. Kim tells him that he can call her from prison. Dementor simply says that he’ll add one more thing to his list -- to eliminate Kim Possible, and fires up the stolen drill. She shields the attack (and Ron) with her battle-suit and jumps up to the platform Dementor is on, ready to apprehend him. Before she’s able to however Dementor, surprised at Kim’s enhanced abilities, asks her when she got her battle-suit. Ron tells him that the suit is new, and Kim adds that it’s indestructible. Dementor then sets his henchmen on Kim and aims the drill at Ron. Kim easily takes out the henchmen, leaving Dementor to resort to using a ray gun on her instead. She repels the gun’s blast without a problem and knocks the gun out of Dementor’s hand - much to his frustration. Ron calls to Kim for help, giving Dementor the opportunity to escape. She shuts off the ultrasonic drill and rushes to see if her “so-called” boyfriend is ok. When they get to school, Monique and Ron are excited that they’re now seniors. Kim isn’t so enthusiastic because of Dementor escaping during their first run-in of senior year. Bonnie then shows up asking Kim if she and Ron are still dating, telling her how it’s “a rule” for cheerleaders to date jocks. Kim dismisses the idea and tells Ron not to obsess over it either. Throughout the day Ron does end up obsessing over the idea, at one point thinking that his role as Middleton Mad Dog “must count for something.” He eventually feels it doesn’t matter either way as he’s convinced Kim would never trade him up for a jock (or anyone else for that matter.) It is then he overhears Monique and Kim talking about trading up - Kim agrees with Bonnie about Monique getting a new cell phone. Ron panics and quickly leaves without hearing the entire conversation, believing Kim was talking about dumping him for a jock. He then decides that either Kim shouldn’t be a cheerleader or he needs to be a jock and tries out for the position of the school’s new quarterback. The coach, Mr. Barkin, doubts that Ron is quarterback material with the name “Stoppable” but Ron insists he can make the cut. He quickly gets on Barkin’s bad side during practise and Barkin orders him to crabwalk a lap where he comes across Kim and Monique. When he tells them he’s practising for the football team, Kim suspects it’s because of Bonnie’s trash talk from earlier. Ron denies this, instead saying he’s doing it for college. Kim then gets a call from Wade, but all she gets for her newest sitch are GPS coordinates from a strange old lady. The lady’s cat, Princess, is stuck in a tree. Ron attempts to save the cat, but she attacks him, so instead he suggests that Kim try saving her as she’s wearing her battle-suit. Kim quickly leaps up the tree and encourages Princess into her arms. Unbeknownst to Kim, Princess is not all she seems. After rescuing her cat, the old woman insists that they be thanked properly and invites them into her house for some cookies. While she is in the kitchen, Kim and Ron note how strange, and even creepy the woman is (including her ornaments and other collectibles), choosing to have the cookies “to go.” Princess then suddenly jumps from Kim’s arms, and shoots her with a beam (which she manages to dodge) alerting Kim that they‘ve been set up. Princess is also able to analyse Kim’s battle-suit before all the exits in the house lock down and the old lady reveals her true identity as Professor Dementor. Ron mocks Dementor for wearing a dress, but Dementor states it’s a housecoat. He quickly gets bored of the arguing and orders his collectibles to attack both Ron and Kim. The collectibles throw plates and fire hard candies at them and when Kim tries to repel them with her battle-suit, she is stopped by the sofa which quickly pulls her to the ground and engulfs her. Dementor, now pleased, laughs in triumph. Kim bursts through the sofa using a force field, sending parts of it toward the shelf full of collectibles and destroying them. She then goes for Dementor who, unfazed, grabs the data collected by the electronic cat, Princess and tosses it to Kim. He then escapes through a cupboard fashioned into a rocket, leaving Kim and Ron with the cat which begins counting down to self-destruct. Kim hastily grabs Ron and they both make their own escape through the roof. Princess and the house both disappear only seconds later. Kim calls up Wade and tells him that Dementor had the “home-field advantage”, this inspires Ron to try and “secretly borrow” Kim’s suit. Later on, Ron sneaks into Kim’s bedroom while she’s out babysitting and takes her battle-suit to wear to football practise. With the suit underneath his uniform, Ron has a go at getting on the football team again. The suit naturally gives him incredible strength and speed, easily landing him as Middleton’s new quarterback and becoming a hero in his first match - astonishing everyone from Mr. Barkin to Kim and the rest of the cheer squad. Bonnie finds Ron’s new skills to be too good to be true, and although she seems jealous at Ron for stepping-up, even Kim can’t help but feel that something doesn’t seem right. After the game, Kim and Ron celebrate at Bueno Nacho. When Kim expresses her doubts about Ron‘s newfound abilities, he just tells her how, like herself, he’s full of surprises. Professor Dementor then busts in through the roof of the restaurant and having found a weakness, attempts to take control of Kim using her battle-suit. He instead takes control of Ron (who’s still wearing the suit under his uniform.) When Dementor activates the shield on the suit, Kim realizes where exactly Ron’s sudden football skills came from. Dementor then controls Ron to attack Kim, during which Ron explains why he stole the suit in the first place. Kim, initially angry at Ron for stealing, lying and cheating his way onto the team, explains to him the misunderstanding about the conversation he overheard. As soon as he accepts that Kim would truly never trade him up and apologises for his behaviour, under the control of Dementor, he throws Kim into the back of the restaurant - rendering her unconscious. Dementor releases Ron from the suit to put it on himself, intending to destroy Kim Possible with his own hands. Rufus signals for Ron to toss him over to Dementor’s control panel so he can stop him. Rufus, now gaining control of the suit himself, forces Dementor to repeatedly hit himself. Ron immediately makes his way over to Kim and helps her up, and they both watch as Dementor hits himself over and over again. On his second match, Ron, now without the aid of Kim's battle-suit, uses his "mad running away skills" honed through years of going on missions with Kim to dodge the opposing team's merciless attacks and score. The team's victory cements Ron's position as a running-back and, a jock. (Though Ron is still punished by Mr. Barkin after the game for cheating his way on to the team in the first place and is told to crabwalk twenty laps.) Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard "Not the End" "Welcome Back" "Ron UnStoppable!" Memorable Quotes Notes * The show was originally intended to end at the 3-part finale So the Drama, but due to the popularity of the show and grassroots operations by dedicated KP fans, Disney announced on November 29, 2005, that the show would be renewed for a fourth season, which debuted on Disney Channel on February 10, 2007. * At the end of the episode, Ron asks Kim if she'd ever water-skied over a shark, referencing the phrase "Jumping the Shark". Production Information * The 66th episode in chronological order, the 66th episode in production order. Errors * The plate that Dementor threw towards Ron hits the wall and cuts one of the curtains. In all scenes after that, the plate is missing from the wall. * Princess' coat markings are inconsistent throughout the time she is on screen. * When Ron is wearing Kim's battle-suit, he is not wearing the leg pouch that Kim usually wears on her right leg. When Dementor steals the suit however, the leg pouch can suddenly be seen. Continuity * At the beginning of the episode, the Middleton High readerboard reads "Not the End", an immediate reference to the end of So the Drama when the readerboard read "The End" originally signifying the end of the series. * Other references to So the Drama include Ron's dream when he and Kim were at the prom and when Kim melts, making Ron think she is a Synthodrone like Eric and calling her afterward to ask her if she is or not. Allusions Cast * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim * Will Friedle as Ron * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Tahj Mowry as Wade * Patton Oswalt as Professor Dementor * Raven as Monique * Kirsten Storms as Bonnie * Patrick Warburton as Mr. Barkin * Additional voices: Daran Norris, Tara Strong Full Credits /Full Credits}} External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes